1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cowl cover with an integrated washer fluid passageway. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cowl top cover that is formed by gas-assisted injection molding so as to include an integrated washer fluid passageway.
2. Background Information
Generally, most vehicles have a cowl box that is disposed in an area between a front windshield and a fire wall of an engine room to divide the engine room and an interior part of the vehicle. The cowl box usually has a cowl cover that overlies an upward opening of the cowl panel. The cowl cover is provided with air inlets so that an outside air is drawn to the cowl box. The air drawn to the cowl box is used for the air conditioning and/or directly sent to the vehicle interior through a duct coupling the cowl box and the vehicle interior. The windshield wipers are also often mounted on the cowl box and extend trough openings in the cowl box cover. One example of such a cowl box is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0178873.
In the past, the windshield washer nozzles were typically mounted on the vehicle hood. However, some vehicles have recently installed the windshield washer nozzles on the cowl cover to improve the appearance of the vehicle. However, with this type of arrangement, the washer tubes sometimes interfere with the windshield wipers. Moreover, the washer tubes sometime make a rattling noise when they vibrate on the cowl cover. Due to these concerns, the washer tubes should be mounted with sufficient clearance from the windshield wiper system and the cowl cover itself. These design considerations limit the possible designs of the cowl box and the cowl cover. One example of such a cowl structure that has integrated wipers and washer fluid passages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,865.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cowl cover with an integrated washer fluid passageway. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.